My Christmas Wild Card
by Mistletoe Contest
Summary: A hot rock star, a music video, and some mistletoe make for an extremely steamy, yet delightful afternoon.


**Title: **My Christmas Wild Card

**Summary:** A hot rock star, a music video, and some mistletoe make for an extremely steamy, yet delightful afternoon.

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Rating:** M

**Word count**: 4,585

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any characters therein. Lyrics are from Wild Card by Hunter Hayes.

My Christmas Wild Card

There's nothing better than having your hair styled; it's so relaxing. It isn't something that I often get to do, but it definitely is nice when I can.

Looking down at my lap, I see my phone going off and grab it. After unlocking the screen, I see a message from my boyfriend:

**Have I told you how much of a pain in the ass work can sometimes be****?**

Smiling, I shoot out a quick reply.

**The struggle is real, Baby. Haha! Have fun! I miss you! When will you come home?**

**I should be home tomorrow, hopefully. I miss you, too, Baby. They're calling me in now. Can I call you again in a bit?**

I sigh.

He's been gone for a week now, and it's been hell for me. We just moved in together, and within a month, he's already had multiple, work related events to attend. With my job as a middle school teacher, I can't just go with him on a whim. However, on the weekends, I let loose. There is almost nothing better than getting home and removing my conservative clothing, and putting on something short, flirty, and sexy. This is the time we can be together and just be ourselves.

My boyfriend absolutely adores my quirks. He loves that I can be spontaneous. I never was before I met him, but he's brought out the best in me and I love him for that.

I wouldn't change my job for anything, though. Seeing the look on the faces of my students when what I'm teaching them clicks … it's wonderful, it's what I was meant to do.

I look back down at my phone and shoot him one quick reply, seeing that Rosalie is putting the finishing touches on my hair. **Yeah, baby. You can. If I don't answer, I'm still at the spa. I'll call you back as soon as I can.**

"All right, Bells, you look gorgeous. Ready to do this?" Rosalie asks.

I raise my eyes to hers in the mirror and smile as I look over my hair. My usually wayward curls have been styled into perfect ones that frame my face beautifully. Along with the makeup that Alice applied earlier, I can barely recognize myself. I remember looking just like this once, but that was two years ago.

I stand and hug Rosalie tightly. "Thank you so much, honey. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rosalie pulled back and smirked at me. "Well, girl, it's not every day that you get to be in a music video. Now, go and knock them all dead."

Oh, did I forget to mention what I've been getting ready for?

I'm going to be in a music video for the song _'Wild Card'_ by Edward Cullen. Yes, that is _the_ Edward Cullen. At 22 years old, he has released his second CD and is filming the video for his second single. He is also, quite possibly, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Green eyes, copper hair, and a smirk that makes millions of women lose their panties.

Yeah, _that_ Edward Cullen ... And I get to be in a music video with him.

Fuck.

My.

Luck.

I look back in the mirror taking one last look at my outfit. I'm wearing a '_The Clash'_ shirt which has been slashed all to hell. There are numerous cuts on the sides and it's cinched to fit me, showing a small amount of skin at my hips, as well as hanging off one shoulder. I'm also wearing a black skirt with some pink taffeta underneath to make it resemble a tutu. Pair that with some torn black leggings and black Converse and I am set. The three stars that I have tattooed on the outside of my shoulder are showing, giving me just a little bit more edge.

_If my students could see me now..._

I take a deep breath and steady myself. My clumsiness has waned since I've gotten older, but I still have my moments. "Okay, so, I just go straight down this hallway and take a left turn at the end, and that's where everybody is?"

Rosalie nodded, reaching for the hairspray. "Yup. Close your eyes and let me spray you once more."

I did as she asked and allowed her to apply the final finishing touches.

"Alice and I will be out there soon to touch you up in between takes. You look fantastic. Now, go and get your video on!"

I smile, nodding my head before making my way out of the room.

_Deep breath, Bella._

_Let's go do this._

I begin walking towards the noise and commotion.

Thankfully, I'm here on the last day of filming. The first two days required Edward to do solo shots. Now, it's time for me to go and play the girl he's in love with.

That's not nerve-wracking at all.

I've practiced the routine so many times, just not with Edward, as he is the famous one and on the road or doing interviews. I've had a stand in who has shown me exactly what to do.

I think I'm ready …. Well, I KNOW I'm as ready as I ever could be.

I round the corner and make my way to the main studio. At first glance, I see the giant set. There is the front of what looks like a cabin in the woods. There is white fluffy stuff that's supposed to be snow on the ground. The trees are all lit up like Christmas, which causes me to smile. This really is my favorite time of year. It's truly beautiful and I smile as I allow my eyes to roam the room. I then catch sight of the director of the video and make my way towards her.

"Hello, Esme," I say, smiling as she envelops me in a hug.

"Well, hello, dear, don't you look beautiful," she says with a wink as her eyes roam over my attire.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply, looking around the room. "Where's the star?"

The butterflies in my stomach were multiplying by the second.

As soon as my question was asked, in he walked with his phone to his ear.

"Hey, Baby. I guess I missed you, but I'll tryagain later. Love you," he murmured, looking at his phone as he hung up.

His shoulders sagged as in disappointment that his girl wasn't available, and it made me frown.

Poor thing.

Instantly, he looked up at his manager. "Where is this girl? I want to get this filmed so that I can go home." He seems irritated, too.

Carlisle, Edward's manager, scowled before looking around the room. Once his eyes caught hold of mine, he grinned oddly, as he gestured towards me.

"She's right there, Edward."

I make my way towards him as per Carlisle request.

As I do, Edward turns slowly and as soon as our eyes lockI freeze in my tracks. His expression is one of shock as he gives me the once-over. I do the same, eyeing his Converse, jeans, and white t-shirt before returning to those fiercely green eyes. Some call them jade. I call them candy apple green.

_Just introduce yourself, for fuck's sake._

I close my eyes and shake my head as I extend my hand and smile. "Hello, I'm Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His eyebrow arches and a smirk plays across his lips. Reaching his hand out and grasping mine, "Well, it's lovely to meet you, _Isabella_." The way his voice says my name causes me to bite my lip to stifle a moan. Seriously, that shit was erotic as fuck. His voice was like caramel and honey blended into one. He licks his lips, appreciatively.

At the touch of his hand to mine, it's almost as if static electricity runs up my arm and throughout my entire body. Setting that aside, I raise my eyebrow, as well.

"Are you ready?"

He smirked again, this time with a huff.

"Oh, I'm ready, Isabella. The question is, are you?"

I grab his hand and twirl before pulling him along with me. "Absolutely, Mister Cullen. Let's get this over with so that you can get home."

He follows, chuckling at me. "For some reason, I'm not in as much of a hurry to leave as I was before." His eyes move down to my ass, staying there for a few seconds.

I feel my cheeks heat under his gaze and I duck my head down, biting on my bottom lip. I think I hear him mumble _'Christ'_ before he makes his way over to his mark.

Esme's voice rings through the speakers in the room.

"All right, everybody. Isabella and Edward, take one." She claps whatever the fuck that black and white thing is in front of the camera. I take my position behind the door to the makeshift cabin as per my instructions.

I vaguely hear Esme's voice yell _'Roll playback'_ in the background, but it sounds muffled. As my eyes stay locked with Edward's, a smile forms on my lips, it feels as though we're in our own little bubble.

Just then, I hear '_Action_!'

Within seconds, loud guitar music begins to play through the speakers in the room. I open the door and smile as he stands near the front steps, leaning against a column. I make my way towards him, swaying my hips as I walk. His eyes stay locked on mine as his voice begins to come through as well. Once I reach him, I can hear him singing along, knowing that there are no microphones, allowing his voice not to be picked up and therefore mess with the recording.

"_I didn't see it coming, that kiss was so unpredictable._

_And maybe it's the mystery in you that I'm addicted to._

_It's overrated knowing somebody so well it takes away the fire,"_

He sings as I make my way around him, bring my hands up and drag my nails down the back of his scalp, scratching the back of his head.

His head tilts back and his eyes close**.** A soft groan escapes him and I smirk once I've finally reached the front of his body. He grabs my hips and spins me so that I'm facing towards the camera. He wraps his arms around me, ducking his face in towards my ear.

"_It's funny when you tell me you don't think you're all that interesting._

_I beg to differ with you._

_I'm out here on the edge of my seat and every minute guessing, holding my breath and fueling that fire."_

He nips my earlobe, causing a shudder to run through me, before stepping out from behind me, spinning me by my hips. I twirl, raising my arms above my head as I smile widely.

I bring my eyes back to his, dropping my arms, but beckoning him with the crook of my finger. I turn away from him, making my way down the steps and into the snow. Once I've reached the ground, I turn back toward him and begin walking backward.

He follows me into the opening as he starts to sing the chorus.

"_Baby, you're my wild card._

_My perfect little twist of fate._

_You're my first spark, shot in the dark, favorite part of everything."_

I stop once I'm in the middle of the clearing and he reaches me moments later. He places one hand on my hip and the other on the side of my face, causing my eyes to lock onto his.

He's so close that I can feel his sweet breath on my face as he finishes the chorus off.

This man is mesmerizing. I can see why the girls scream and go wild whenever he is out in public. He's a natural at seduction; he doesn't even know how much he affects so many of the female population. And to think, here I am, a small-town teacher in a music video with Edward Cullen. This is a dream of a lifetime and I intend to make the best of it.

"_And, baby, you're a sweet surprise._

_Lucky like a shooting star._

_You're a strong, free, just what I need, wild card."_

As the guitar music continues, I bring my hand up and stroke his cheek before ducking out of his grasp. I pretend run a short ways away and laugh before I plop myself down into the snow. I roll onto my back, closing my eyes and tilting my head up. As the second verse starts, I can feel him drop down in front of me**. **I lift up my gaze, seeing him kneeling in front of my feet, a broad smile playing across his lips.

"_I'm an unexpected dreamer, just watching through my every day._

_You don't follow any leader. You make a mark and make a change._

_You could see that I was living, oh, but baby now I'm living the life."_

He crawls over and begins to lower himself atop me before I lean up, causing him to lie on his back and me to lean over him, the grin on my face growing even wider.

"_You can blame it on the gravity, the reason that I'm falling._

_But, the truth is I would jump, girl, you're everything I've wanted._

_It's a revelation, yeah, kind of elevation, learning to fly."_

He leans up, quickly, causing me to back away from him. He adjusts to where he's sitting behind me, spreading his legs and pulling me to sit in between them, his hands wrapping around my waist again. I lean my head back into him, looking off in the distance, but not intothe camera.

"_And baby, you're my wild card, my perfect little twist of fate."_

I turn my head to look up at him as he looks down at me, his voice vibrating through his body, causing it to vibrate through mine. The look in his eyes causes me to shudder. He looked … Whatis the word? Smitten, maybe?

No, enamored.

"_You're my first spark, shot in the dark, favorite part of everything._

_And baby, you're my sweet surprise._

_Lucky like a shooting star._

_You're a strong, free, just what I need wild card."_

I extract myself from his arms and stand. I turn to face him, swaying my hips as I step backwardaway from him. Resting on his elbows, he lies back, causing his tight shirt to cling even more to his sculpted chest and arms. The music is beginning to slow and he gives the camera one of his patented, panty-dropping smirks before singing the third verse.

"_You're my wild card._

_Got me happy like a holiday._

_How in the blue?_

_Been waiting on you, praying for you every day."_

The drums pound quickly, signaling that the music is picking back up. He stands and I begin to run. He catches up to me in two strides, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and lifting me, causing me to squeal and giggle, clutching his arms tightly.

"_And, baby, you're a sweet surprise, looking like a superstar._

_You're a strong, free, just what I need, wild card."_

He sets me down and walks away from me, his eyes glued to me as he sings,

"_You're my wild card. Baby, you're my wildcard."_

He opens his arms to me and beckons me with his fingers on both hands.

I run to him, jumping as I wrap my legs around his waist. His arms encircle me, holding me tightly to him. He spins as he sings, _"you're my wild card," _dragging out the wild.

Abruptly, he stops, holding onto me tightly as he gazes into my eyes. One last _'Baby, you're my wild card"_ coming from his lips before he brings his hand up to my nape, bringing my lips to meet his.

Because his shoot will be aired on a special Christmas show in the next few weeks, we ended the video under some mistletoe, next to the Christmas tree with the snow falling gently around us. It's beautiful.

This was all planned, a small peck on the lips, as per the choreographer.

Only this time, the music has ended, but our kiss doesn't.

It seems to take on a life of its own.

Once our lips met, it's as if a fire has begun … inside.

It's fast and unrestrained.

My fingers begin to move through his unruly hair, tugging on the ends lightly. He groans into my mouth, allowing me boldly to slip my tongue between his lips. His tongue meets mine as we fight for domination.

… Definitely not in the script.

I vaguely hear someone yelling in the background, but I can't bring myself to care. The only thing that I seem to care about, are hislips on mine.

Edward Cullen's lips.

It's been too long since I've been kissed like this, too long indeed. This is not what was practiced, no; it's not in the script. This is just the two of us … the cameras have stopped.

The kiss ends when I feel Edward loosening his hold on me to set me down.

I step away from him, bringing my fingers to my now swollen lips. My eyes open widely as I realize that Carlisle has pulled Edward away from me. I bite my lip as I look between the two of them wondering what they are thinking.

Before I can say anything, I hear Esme behind me, whistling. "Wow, you two, that was something else. Why don't we take a break for an hour? The crew is starving and I'm sure you two need some time to cool down."

I nod and quickly make my way out of the room. As I pass the crew, I see them watching me closely, whispering.

Oh, what did we do?

I take a step outside.

For December, the heat in California is stifling. I make my way into the trailer thatthey'veset up for me, thanking God for standing fans and AC window units. I step in front of the cool air and try to ease the heat that has taken over my body, and not just from the weather. When that doesn't work, I kick my shoes off and remove my leggings, feeling the instant relief.

I try to relax my body as well as my mind, but it keeps going over and over what just happened. I can't believe I just did that with Edward.

The video

The dancing

The kissing

What a thrill.

What a turn-on.

-WC-

A while later, there's a knock on my door, before it suddenly opens. I turn to face whoever has entered the room and smile as I see Edward make his way inside, locking the door behind him.

"Isabella, you were great back there. I just wanted to come and issue you a personal thank you. I also wanted to make sure you were okay." His hands are in his pockets and he looks almost sheepish.

Almost.

That smirk gives him away, though, and I feel my body heat up in response.

I smile as I step closer to him, meeting him in the middle of the trailer. "Thank you, Mister Cullen. Please, call me Bella. I'm so glad that I get to be a part of this video. I've listened to the album … multiple times, actually … and I must say this song was one of my favorites."

His smirk widens into a bright, genuine smile and he shifts slightly closer to me. "Well, Bella, please call me Edward. And I actually wrote it about this girl I was dating. She just has this way about her, and I've never been able to get her out of my head."

I smile, biting back the irrational twinge of jealousy.

"She sounds great."

His hand comes up to cup my cheek, his thumb pulling my lower lip from between my teeth. It was a habit of mine that I started when I stopped biting my nails. My eyes shoot to his, my breath all of a sudden turning into short pants. "She is," he murmurs, his eyes focused on my lips. "So beautiful," he whispers, moving his thumb from my mouth and dragging it along my jaw.

I shudder slightly, feeling my blush warm my cheeks. I remove my eyes from his, needing to regain some of my composure. I know that if I keep that up, I'll be about thirty seconds away from attacking this handsome man standing in front of me. I can still feel his kiss on my lips.

Just then, I look up and begin to laugh. I bring my eyes back to his, chuckling at his furrowed brows.

"Edward, look up."

He tilts his head up and a bright smile plays across his lips.

"Mistletoe?"

I giggle and shrug, my eyes focused on it. "I didn't put it there."

He chuckles, bringing his hand to my chin, grabbing it to bring my attention back to him. "Well, Beautiful Bella, there are rules with mistletoe, you know?"

I arch my brow at him, "Oh, really?" Instinctively, I place my hands on his chest as I step closer, removing any distance between us.

He wraps his free arm around me, putting his hand on the small of my back. His fingers brush along the curve of my ass and I feel my composure starting to slip.

A moment later, his lips press gently against mine. This kiss was nothing like the one we had already shared, however, my blood began to boil in my veins just the same.

I wanted him.

I really fucking wanted him.

I know I shouldn't right here and now, but I do.

I slide my fingers into his hair and tug, causing him to gasp. I take this moment to slip my tongue between his lips, stroking his.

Next thing I know, I'm being pushed into the wall behind me before he presses his body against me. "Fuck, Bella," he groans, sliding his hands down to my thighs. He lifts me off the ground, grinding his hips against me.

I moan, my fingers weaving their way into his hair again. I plant my lips over his and grind into him, feeling him against my aching center. "I've wanted this since I laid eyes on you, Edward," I moan when I break the kiss, tilting my head back as he kisses my neck.

He groans before sliding one hand between us, feeling my underwear. "Christ, Bella, you're soaked."

I smirk, dragging my nails down his scalp again, feeling and hearing him growl lowly in response. "Guess you need to take care of it, then," I reply.

Within seconds, my underwear is off to the side, his jeans are unbuttoned, and he is inching his length inside of me, stretching me to accommodate him. I whimper and he grunts in response.

Withdrawing until only the tip remains, his eyes lock with mine. "I can't be gentle, Bella. That outfit has been teasing me since I first walked into the room and saw you there."

Smiling, I lean in and grip his bottom lip with my teeth, pulling on it lightly. "Then don't."

He slams into me, causing me to scream and clench around him. "Edward, fuck!"

He smirks, nipping at my earlobe. "That's the idea, _Isabella_."

My eyes roll back in my head as he fucks me mercilessly against the wall. It's been too long since I've been fucked like this. Moaning his name, I scratch my nails across his shoulders. The sound that he emits is almost feral, causing me to clench around him.

"That's right, Baby. Squeeze me, fuck," he groans.

His thrusts are starting to get erratic and I know he's close. Before I can say anything, he scoots back, causing me to slide down a little to change the angle. Now he's hitting that spot inside of me repeatedly and I feel myself quickening. A few thrusts later and my vision goes to white flashes as I feel myself release around him. He returns the favor by groaning my name and squeezing my ass while he finishes inside of me.

We remain in this position for a short while, allowing our breathing to return to normal as our lips meet for soft pecks, settling us. A few moments later, he tilts his eyes up to meet mine. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

I smile and shake my head. "And ruin your Christmas surprise, Baby? What kind of girlfriend do you think I am?"

"Are you ready to finish filming so we can go home? I miss our bed," Edward asks me, causing me to laugh as I push him back and unwind my legs from around him, causing him to slip out of me.

Once my feet are planted on the floor, I lean forward and kiss him again, not able to resist the urge. "You only missed our bed; what about little ole me, and what about Charlotte?" I ask, in reference to our puppy that my dad is taking care of for the weekend. "She's missed you like crazy, Baby. I swear, she sits and looks out of the window waiting for you to come home."

Edward pouts. "I miss my Baby," he mutters, tucking himself back into his jeans and fastening them up.

I giggle and place my hand on his cheek before making my way to the restroom to take care of this … well … mess, really. Once that's done, I make my way back to him and slip my leggings back on before sliding my feet in my Chucks.

Seconds later, there's a knock on my door and Rosalie makes her way inside. She looks at me and narrows her eyes. "Seriously, guys? You couldn't wait? Now I have to fix this!" Apparently, my hair was messed up again. Oh well, she'll get over it.

Edward laughs and turns to me. "Well, Rose, that's the outfit she wore on our first date. I didn't attack her then, so I have to now. I will not apologize," he answers, smirking at her. "But, I'll leave you both to it. I'll see you out there, Baby?" The smile on his face makes my heart take flight.

"Yeah, you will. Love you," I say, wrapping my arms around him for a hug.

His arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly as he kisses the crown of my head. "And put your ring on, Isabella. Don't think I didn't notice you weren't wearing it. I want the world to see how much I love my beautiful fiancée."

I'll never get tired of hearing that. Well, maybe at least not until he calls me his wife.

"Yes, Mister Cullen," I reply, smirking at him.

"See you soon, Future Mrs. Cullen," he replies, making his way out of my trailer, blowing a kiss before shutting the door.

I smile and look at Rosalie, who is still glaring at me.

"Sorry, not sorry," I say as I sit in front of my mirror.

I think I hear her mutter something along the lines of, "I swear you're both fucking teenagers." I'm not going to question it though as she gets to work on my hair again.

I sigh, contentedly.

There really is something to be said about getting your hair styled.

And mistletoe.

**Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by submitting a review. If you do happen to know an authors identity, please do not hint to this in your review as this can compromise anonymity and lead to disqualification. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
